1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a three-wheeled motor vehicle for use as a multipurpose working machine.
2. Description of Relevant Art
Three- and four-wheeled motor vehicles are generally used as passenger vehicles and working machines.
Where four-wheeled motor vehicles or working machines are employed for cargo transportation, the operator or worker rides on the vehicle at one side or the center thereof with a space behind the operator being used for storage of the cargo. Therefore, the storage space or utility space on the four-wheeled motor vehicle for cargo transportation is reduced by the presence of the operator. In order to enlarge the storage space, the length of the vehicle frame must be increased, so that the vehicle frame is large in size as compared with the storage space.
Four-wheeled motor vehicles are also used as lawn mowers and agricultural working machines for forming furrows in the field and cultivating the soil. With such four-wheeled motor vehicles, the effective space thereon includes a space where the operator rides for driving the vehicle. Since any working attachment such as a rotor or the like cannot be installed on the operator space, it should be mounted on the vehicle frame as its front or rear end. The vehicle frame with the working attachment installed makes the motor vehicle relatively long and large, with the result that the motor vehicle cannot be well maneuvered such as when it is to be turned. Particularly, the four-wheeled agricultural working machines have proven unsatisfactory in that they cannot make turns of small radii which are often required in the field.
Where a snowplow is of a rider-controlled four-wheeled design, it is also relatively large in overall size since a space is required on the snowplow for the rider or operator to ride on and control the snowplow while a snow auger or blower is attached to the front or rear end of the snowplow frame.
Three-wheeled motor vehicles having a single front wheel and two rear wheels have been put to use as various working machines. Since the operator rides centrally on the motor vehicle, any cargo storage space or bed to be provided thereon has to be located behind the operator. If the longitudinal dimension of the motorcycle frame is to be fixed, then the cargo storage space will be relatively small. If the cargo storage space is to be enlarged, then the cargo storage bed will be extended rearwardly, making the overall size large. In case the cargo storage bed is located in front of the operator's seat, a limitation is imposed on the size of the cargo storage bed by desired drivability and maneuverability of the motor vehicle.
Where such a three-wheeled motor vehicle is used as an agricultural working machine, the front wheel positioned centrally between the rear wheels, as seen longitudinally of the motor vehicle, tends to ride on and break a ridge formed on the field between the rear wheels. Any working attachment such as a rotor has to be connected to the rear end of the vehicle frame, and hence increases the longitudinal dimension and the overall size of the motor vehicle.
The present invention has been made in an effort to eliminate the drawbacks with the conventional three- and four-wheeled motor vehicles used as various working machines.